Lua, neve e olhos
by Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan
Summary: Para o concurso Floco de Neve... Apenas um pedido.


**Para o Concurso de Fanfics de Natal: Floco de Neve! Aqui vai a minha fic.**

**Tema: Estrela-cadente, visgo, tapa na cara.**

**Esta fic não tem fim lucrativo algum, apenas a vontade de uma boba falante que quer ganhar um presente de natal xD**

**Lua, neve e olhos.**

"Como sempre eu estou só. Em todas as festas é sempre assim. O salão cheio de pessoas que desconheço soltando comentários sem lógica por estarem sendo regrados por bebidas. Nem sempre tenho a sorte de hoje. O céu mais estrelado e com a Lua mais cheia que já vi. Não tenho muitas recordações de olhar para cima como faço agora. Gravo bem em minha retina o chão. Sim, o chão de onde quer que eu esteja."

Nos jardins da linda mansão em estilo japonês uma jovem mulher com longos e sedosos cabelos negros estava em pé no meio da semi-escuridão olhando o céu. Ao longe um par de olhos perolados a observavam com atenção e sem pressa. O vestido, azul escuro com mangas até os pulsos finos, esvoaçava de leve nos tornozelos, os longos cabelos soltos sacudindo de leve e tudo com a ajuda do vento frio. O jovem homem olhou o céu que era apreciado com tanto interesse pela jovem mulher. Nesse momento uma estrela-cadente despencou do manto negro da noite.

"Uma estrela-cadente!" – Pensaram os dois jovens ambos fazendo os seus desejos em silencio.

A jovem mulher virou-se em direção a entrada da mansão que dava acesso ao salão de festas, as mãos junto ao peito e o olhar recaindo sobre a figura do imponente homem de olhos perolados.

-Neji-onii-san... – A voz sussurrada e melodiosa da mulher chegou aos ouvidos de Neji. – Algo errado? – Questionou.

- Apesar de não nevar está frio. – Começou a falar Neji. A voz lhe saia baixa, grave e segura. – Hinata-sama não vestiu nem o casaco, saindo do salão sem falar com ninguém.

- Não senti a necessidade de pegar o casaco, não está tão frio. – Hinata falava baixo olhando as próprias mãos. – Ninguém sentiu minha falta no salão...

- Eu senti. – Retrucou Neji. – Entre. – Falou de maneira a não deixar escolha para Hinata.

Hinata aproximou-se e ficou parada a frente de Neji o encarando.

- Eu fiz 20 anos, mas quando Neji-onii-san fala assim parece que tenho 8. – Comentou envergonhada Hinata.

Antes que Neji pudesse responder Hanabi aparece na varanda e fala histericamente apontando com o dedo indicador acima da cabeça de ambos chamando a atenção que quem estava por perto. Um par de olhos chocolates recaiu sobre o trio.

- Hinata-onee-san e Neji-onii-san estão em baixo de um visgo! – A voz alta de Hanabi fez com que Neji e Hinata olhassem acima de suas cabeças. – Tem que se beijar.

Hinata soltou grito baixo tapando os lábios com as mãos. Neji deixou seus olhos arregalarem levemente.

Hiashi olhou a cena inusitada que sua filha mais nova armara.

- Otousan, o que faremos? – Hanabi interrogou.

- Que sejam seguidas as tradições se ambos concordarem. – Deliberou o líder do clã.

- Eles não tem que escolher Hiashi-sama. – Falou um velho que pertencia ao conselho. – Tem que seguir, caso contrario nenhum irá se casar.

- Mas ele já tem namorada. – Reclamou Tenten.

- Você não é minha namorada Tenten. – Reclamou Neji que até aquele momento estivera calado encarando uma Hinata assustada.

- Nós nos beijamos. – Retrucou Tenten.

- Eu só correspondi ao beijo que você me deu porque não queria te magoar. Mas deixei claro que não queria namorar você. – Explicou Neji.

- Você disse que não queria relacionamento. – Falou Tenten.

- E continuo com o mesmo pensamento. Você é uma boa amiga e só Tenten. – Falou Neji. Voltou-se para Hinata logo em seguida. – Hinata-sama, você escolhe o que desejar para mim esta de bom tamanho. – Falou Neji.

Hinata nem conseguiu abrir os lábios Tenten aproximara-se de Neji e segurou o braço do rapaz.

- Sempre ela. – Amargura era sentina na voz de Tenten. – A linda e delicada Hinata-sama...

- Tenten cale-se! – Neji não falou alto, nem raivoso, mas havia algo em seu tom de voz que fez Tenten engolir as palavras e fez o coração de Hinata acelerar. – Você bebeu demais por hoje. Não ouse falar besteiras. Lee, leve-a para casa em segurança. – Sentenciou.

Rock Lee aproximou-se e quando ia segurar a mão de Tenten a mesma já havia deixado a marca dos dedos no rosto pálido de Neji.

Um tapa nas faces alvas. A bochecha de Neji estava com cinco dedos vermelhos marcados com perfeição. Ele nada fez apenas acenou levemente para Lee levar Tenten que chorava silenciosamente.

- Acabou a cena, por favor voltem a usufruírem a festa. – A voz de Hiashi se fez imperante e potente sobre os convidados. Olhou Neji diretamente e depois voltou sua atenção para os convidados.

Uma mão pequena e leve tocou a face de Neji que com surpresa olhou a figura de Hinata.

- Gomem, Neji... – Saiu vacilante a voz de Hinata.

Neji não esperou mais e envolvei os lábios de Hinata com os seus. Era a primeira de muitas vezes que Hinata iria falar o nome dele daquela maneira. A neve então começou a cair vagarosamente.

"Arigatou estrela-cadente. Pela Lua, pelos olhos e pela neve." – Era o pensamento de ambos.


End file.
